Aerial Assault
This is how Aerial Assault goes in My Little Pony Transformers: War for Cybertron. Narrator: THE CORE IS TOO DAMAGED BY DARK ENERGON TO SUSTAIN LIFE ON CYBERTRON. IN ORDER TO REPAIR ITSELF, THE CORE MUST SHUT DOWN FOR MILLIONS OF YEARS. CARRYING THE POWER OF THE MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP INSIDE HIM, OPTIMUS PRIME MUST SADLY ORDER THE EVACUATION OF THE ENTIRE PLANET IF THE RACE OF TRANSFORMERS IS TO SURVIVE. Optimus Prime: To all Autobots within range of this signal, our planet is dying. We have no choice but to take to the stars. I am ordering the evacuation of all Autobot cities effecive immediatly. is a loud boom Ratchet: What was that? Megatron: I told you to stay and defy me was to die. And NO ONE defies Megatron. Autobots look on as an enormous orbital gun destroys the Autobot ships Ratchet: He's insane. Optimus Prime: Silverbolt, ready your soldiers! We need that gun offline now! Decepticon Destroyer: Incometent fools. Find the Autobots immediately! The Autobots have overloaded the entire cooling system! Megatron will vaporize us if Trypticon goes offline. MOVE! Decepticon: Yes, sir! Silverbolt: It's opening. Let's move. Megatron: comm on the orbital gun Trypticon--the Autobots are keeping the rest of their transports grounded. Take aim at the planet's surface--destroy Iacon City! Trypticon: As you command, Lord Megatron. Readjusting alignment. Initiating bombardment of Iacon. Air Raid: Was that--did that thing just talk? Silverbolt: Yeah, it did--and it's about to fire on Iacon! Autobots--there at the energy condulent that's our point of entry. Let's go! MOVE! [ Silverbolt: We're inside the gun now, Optimus. We'll disable it asap. Air Raid: And how exactly are we suppose to disable this thing? Jetfire: There's got to be some kind of weak point. Just keep flying. Trypticon: Hahahaha. Air Raid: That sounded like laughter. Was that laughter?!? Optimus Prime: comm Silverbolt, we're taking a pounding down here! Get that gun offline now! Silverbolt: Come on Autobots let's move. Every time that gun fires, more Autobots die. Trypticon: You cannot stop me, little Autobots. I am Trypticon! I am your death! Jetfire: Oh great Primus. I think this gun is a Cybertronian! Trypticon: I live to serve Megatron...and to destroy Autobots. Starlight Glimmer: This is not good. Trixie: We have to hurry. Thorax: Alright. Discord: Agree. Trypticon: You will not win, little trash-heaps! Trypticon: Destruction of Iacon City at 5% completion. Hall of Ancients defenses nearing failure. Calculating angle for maximum damage to Code Archives. Trypticon: Direct hit to Zeta Prime's Vault. Destruction of Iacon City at 9.48% completion. Re-acquiring target alignment parameters for Stellar Galleries. Trypticon: Enter freely, Autobots. All you shall find is your destruction. Jetfire: This looks like the vapor quantex chambers. Keep going! Silverbolt: Look out! Don't let those mashers catch you! Megatron: comm Trypticon! I have the co-ordinates for Optimus Prime and Princess Twilight Sparkle's exact location! Target them now! Trypticon: Yes, Lord Megatron. Zeroing in on co-ordinates now. Silverbolt: Did you hear that? One direct hit and Optimus and Twilight are scrapped. Let's move! Air Raid: Wait a sec. Trypticon's a Cybertronian right? Jetfire: Yeah. So? Air Raid: Then he must have a conversion cog. If we destroy it, he won't be able to stay online as a gun. He'll revert to his original form. Jetfire: We don't even know what his original form is! Silverbolt: Maybe not, but anything is better then this. Great idea, Air Raid! Trypticon: Lord Megatron, Optimus Prime and Princess Twilight Sparkle's location is now target-locked. Powering up for maximum impact. Air Raid: They're gonna kill Prime and Twilight! Move! Move! Move! Jetfire: There! Blast it. Air Raid: Destroy the turrets! Trypticon: Insolent little trash-heaps! You will never destroy me. Trypticon: in pain You will SUFFER for this, Autobots! Trypticon: Discharge power at 75%. Soon Optimus Prime and Princess Twilight Sparkle will cease to exist. Trypticon: RRROOOAAARRR! inside of Trypticon begins shifting to robot mode Trypticon: No. Noooo! Cannot maintain cannon form! Silverbolt: We need to get out of here now. Air Raid: What's he changing into? Are those TEETH? transforms to robot mode, which is a gigantic metal dinosaur Silverbolt: We made it! Now--let's finish this guy off! Trypticon: Ha! Ha! Ha! You haven't defeated me, Autobots! You have only untethered your own destroyer! Air Raid: What's it gonna take with this guy? Jetfire: Silverbolt, he's jetting straight for the planet! Silverbolt: Aim at his jetpack! We're not finished with him yet! Trypticon: Feel the burn of my laser! laser breath at them Starlight Glimmer: Hurry up. Trixie: Thorax: Discord: Trypticon: Pathetic! missiles out of his back Starlight Glimmer: Trixie: Thorax: Discord: Trypticon: Your cause is hopeless. You cannot hope to defeat TRYPTICON! Starlight Glimmer: Trixie: Thorax: Discord: Air Raid: There! That oughtta do it. Silverbolt: He's falling out of control. Pour it on! jetpack explodes and Trypticon starts falling towards Cybertron Trypticon: I will grind you into dust for this, Autobots! Silverbolt: Autobots, veer off. Let gravity do the rest. Optimus, Trypticon is falling out of orbit! Optimus Prime: comm We're tracking the descent, Silverbolt. We'll take it from here. Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Trevor7626